


Stupidity is contagious when I'm around you

by Spookje



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookje/pseuds/Spookje
Summary: Minseok's coffeeshop gets robbed by a most incompetent robber.





	Stupidity is contagious when I'm around you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 177:  
You’re in the middle of robbing my bar, but the joke’s on you because it’s five in the afternoon and I haven’t even had a customer yet. Also, you’re holding your gun wrong…do you even know what you’re doing? 
> 
> Sorry prompter, I made it into a coffeeshop AU, I hope you still enjoy it!

_Minseok ran his own coffee shop. Started three years ago and now the business is already booming. Located between the large companies and a school campus, his coffee shop was sure to attract enough traffic. _

_Of course at any given time, any entrepreneur or owner expect to be robbed at least once in their lifetime. What Minseok did not expect was it to happen so quickly, nor so poorly. _

It was an early Saturday morning. Minseok had been experimenting with opening times recently, after hearing multiple of his regulars beg him to stay open during the weekend. Apparently students really live on coffee. Since a few weeks he had been trying it out with differing results. Most customers would come only after 1pm, brains fried either from studying or partying. Minseok most often guessed the latter. It was nearly 10 am and not a single soul had visited the shop yet. It was not a big problem, Minseok took his time cleaning the machines from the 5 days of hard labour. As he was kneeled in front of the machine, he heard the door ring and footsteps entering the café.

He popped his head up to greet the customer with a warm welcome, but instead stared into the barrel of a gun. Holding it was a skinny kid. Was he supposed to be threatening with the crunched up face he was pulling?

‘Don’t move and open the register, this is a robbery.’ The man demanded with a frill voice.

‘That’s contradicting,’ Minseok replied.

‘Just open the register and give me the money!’ The man slammed the counter for good measure, but retracted his hand and rubbed the sore of it on his jacket.

‘Look, I haven’t seen a single customer yet and I have not even installed the cash in the register.’ He pointed to the open, and very empty, drawer. ‘Also, you’re holding your gun wrong. Do you even know what you’re doing?’

‘…’ The man opened his mouth to speak.

‘No, you don’t. Hand me the gun and stay put while I call the police.’ Minseok interrupted him.

The man gaped at him, blinking meticulously slow. Before he probably had figured it out himself, Minseok was already sprinting. The man dropped his gun and ran for the door. It was a chase who’d reach it first, but the skinny kid had some great pair of legs under him. If only he had the brains to match.

The robber tried to push the door, but slammed into it head first. He fell to the floor with his hands catching his fall, slapping loudly against the white tiles.

‘You have to pull, you idiot,’ Minseok said to the, now injured, man on the floor. The other grumbled as Minseok pulled him off the ground by his arm and dragged him to one of the tables, an easy feat as the man was still dazed from his injury and holding his head.

Minseok returned to the door to lock it and quickly grabbed his phone behind the counter before returning. The stranger still held his head.

‘Are you bleeding?’

‘I don’t think so.’ The voice of the robber suddenly sounded weak. It never sounded very authoritative to begin with, but it was still a stark difference from the first words he had spoken when he came in. The hand he drew from the wound wasn’t stained.

‘So, what is your deal?’ Minseok asked.

The man looked up between his swept black hair, eyes bloodshot. His meek appearance was already taking its toll on Minseok. This was the moment to be tough and protect his business, yet he had failed to call the police even with his phone in hand.

‘Well? Speak up, else I’m calling the cops.’

‘Else? Shouldn’t you have already done that?’ He asked. He raised his head and changed his posture.

Minseok blinked.

‘I guess that makes us two idiots.’

‘Don’t play games with me.’

The man glanced around, his eyes scanning all the visible doors.

‘At least humour me with a sad story how you are robbing small shops because your mother is terminally ill and your sister too young to be working.’

‘Sadly enough I can’t.’ He chuckled. ‘You’ll think I am even more stupid if I tell you the real reason.’ He had the slight hint of an accent.

Minseok raised an eyebrow. He picked up his phone and typed the regular phone number of the police. It didn’t go unnoticed by the other man, who suddenly reached forward and held Minseok’s wrist.

‘Okay okay. My parents cut my allowance, and I don’t want to spent another month eating instant noodles...’

‘Why wouldn’t you get a job?’

‘I am a foreign student, my visa doesn’t allow working.’

Minseok gaped. ‘So you decide to rob a place? Don’t you know the consequences of a foreigner committing a crime? You’ll have all the odds against you.’

‘Because I am stupid!’ He yelled. He dropped his head on his arms on the table, but quickly retracted himself, rubbing the growing bump on his forehead for his previous incident.

‘You really are.’ How this kid had been able to study abroad was beyond Minseok. Minseok pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no clue what to do now. He didn’t want to be responsible for someone’s life being sent away to jail over this pitiful attempt of a robbery. But if he let him go now, would he not repeat his actions?

The clink of the door stole their attention, their heads simultaneously shot up to see two women fiddling the door.

‘Customers,’ Minseok mumbled and ran to the door, quickly unlocking it and bowing. ‘My apologies, please come inside!’

The women glanced around a bit warily, but marched inside afterwards. They took a seat at the furthest table by the window, which Minseok followed up on a few minutes afterwards to pick their order. From the second he counted down, he figured the robber would make a run for it. The door rang and Minseok could only spot a last glance at the man as he ran past the other window. Curses was what his mind concocted, but smiled to the customers in an attempt to keep his posture.

The incident of the morning had left Minseok a little out of it. He lives a peaceful life, so the initial shock of the gun had certainly made its mark on the rest of his day. He was grateful when the afternoon had the store with a good amount of customers filling the space. His thoughts trailed to the robber. A small chin, big eyes, long neck, his face was distinctive enough for him to recall it to police if he would end up reporting the incident. The more he thought about it, the more he doubted what would be the right course of action. As days passed, the incident became laughable at best. The gun he kept in a cabin, he hadn’t dared touch it.

It was afternoon and Minseok was preparing several drinks for the multiple customers hanging out in his café. He hadn’t thought much when the doorbell rang and when his welcome went unheard of by the customers. He was busy frothing the milk for a cappuccino when he heard someone scrape his throat. Curious if it was meant to draw Minseok’s attention, he turned around. The shock of seeing the robber in front of him again caused his arm to spazz, with the content of his cup subsequently flying all over.

‘You, what are you doing here?!’ Minseok spat out. Now he was confused and irritated, shooting a glance at the stains on his outfit.

The other had his hands up. ‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you… I came here to apologize for last week.’

‘That’s great and all, but I’m a little busy here.’ He’d meant the mess he made, but the man glanced around the store and nodded with his mouth still ajar. He’d looked rather stupid like this.

Assessing the man to make sure he was not going to try something silly again, Minseok turned back to the coffee machine and grabbed more milk to froth. In the meantime, he could go over his thoughts. With the beverage ready, Minseok gave the attempt-robber another glance. He was staring intently at the baked goods in the display.

‘You can go sit down, you know.’

‘Okay.’ He walked away to the first table and sat down on the seat, once again glancing around.

Minseok finished up the order and brought it to the customers, then checked up whether the others were also enjoying their beverage, before returning to the failed robber. He seated himself on the chair opposite of his.

‘Okay, spill it.’

‘I’m so sorry…? I didn’t mean any harm, and I want to make it up to you. And why didn’t you call the cops?’ Watching the array of emotions flowing through the man’s face as he stuttered through his thoughts was entertaining.

‘Stop!

The man blinked and scrunched up his nose.

‘Let’s take it step by step. Why did you run away?’

‘Fight or flight.’

Minseok rolled his eyes. ‘You had enough time to think reasonably, that’s a lame excuse.’

The robber pouted, but his eyes were calculated enough for Minseok to think of it as a cover up for the man to think of something else.

‘Why did you try to rob my place, of all places?’

‘One of my ‘friends’,’ he gestured quotation marks with his hands, ‘told me this place had a shitton of cash stored due to smuggling of illegal stuff from China. Turns out he mistyped the address…’

At this point, Minseok started to seriously question the man’s sanity.

‘And, why did you decide to put yourself in such a dangerous spot dealing with professional criminals?’

The corner of the man’s lip twitched. ‘Because they wouldn’t be able to report me to law enforcers without outing themselves. Hey, don’t palm your face to that!’

‘I don’t even know what to do with this. Are you taking the piss outa me?’ Minseok asked incredulously. It was hard to imagine someone would be so stupid, but having encountered him last week, it wasn’t such a shot in the dark.

‘No, I swear!’ He even held out his index and middle finger snug together as a peace treaty.

Minseok thought for a moment, before he thought of another crucial question.

‘Wait, how did you get the gun?’

The man actually blushed. ‘It’s a BB gun I painted to look more realistic...’

‘Are you kidding me?’ Minseok ran over to the counter, picking up the gun. He had no clue how a real gun would even look like, and he didn’t know how to work it either. The stranger had followed and reached over to push a small indent in the butt of the weapon, pulling out the storage component. Only a shot of small yellow plastic balls were lined up in it.

‘Ay, you fucker!’ He released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Nothing like staring at the barrel of a gun to get your heartrate spiking. They always made it look cool in the movies, but it certainly lost its appeal the moment it happened to him. It was an odd feeling Minseok had, but knowing the gun was fake all along had released the tension he carried in his shoulders since he’d seen the man again.

The man bowed and apologized profusely once again. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at Minseok. ‘But, how come you didn’t know this? You’ve had it in your possession for a week.’

Minseok swallowed. Why hadn’t he checked it out? He’d briefly eyed it before locking up the evening of the attempted robbery, but he was too afraid of the foreign object. It had been decently heavy in his hand, which was enough for Minseok to assume it to be real. Upon closer inspection, it was quite clear it was a fake gun with a bad paintjob to top.

‘I’m an idiot,’ he whispered. The man nodded slowly, adding insult to injury.

Luckily, a customer came to the cash register to pay and he was momentarily released of the weird conversation he was having. The robber remained in place. He went at the back of the store for a moment.

Once the customer left, the robber returned in Minseok’s sight, looking a little squeamish.

‘Did you report me to the police?’ A fair question, one that Minseok had expected earlier rather than later.

‘No.’

‘Why?’

Minseok shrugged. He still had to figure that out too. He’d always been a clean cut person, eager for justice, but he was prone to the possible consequences too. Who knew what the man was going through, maybe he had some mental illnesses and he wouldn’t want this foreigner fall victim to the unjust Korean justice system.

‘Thank you.’ The man bowed again.

‘Can you stop that? You’re drawing too much attention.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘And stop saying sorry. I get it. You can leave, if you want. I won’t report you, just don’t do something stupid again.’

‘Can I make it up to you somehow?’

‘Why?’ Their conversations seemed to turn more into 21-questions than anything resembling a casual conversation between strangers.

‘I still feel bad and you won’t accept any more apologies. Let me work for you, unpaid.’

Minseok raised an eyebrow. ‘Unpaid? That’s not going to solve your money problems.’

‘But it will solve my guilt-ridden conscious. Please, I’ll clean the floors or clean the windows.’

‘I know next to nothing about you, except that you tried to rob my coffee shop. Which you did mighty poorly, too. What qualifies you?’

‘I can come back, show you my CV.’ For someone so bold, he sure was a nervous fellow. Like their first encounter, his eyes kept shooting around. His hand also kept tapping on the counter, much to Minseok’s annoyance.

The silence on Minseok’s part was clearly stirring him up, as he started stuttering as he said he’d come back tomorrow morning.

‘Okay?’ Minseok replied, but it fell on deaf ears as the man had already turned on his heels and fled through the entrance.

True to his word, the man did return the next morning. Minseok had been anticipating his arrival long before the day even started. There was something intriguing about the man, and he didn’t just mean the sculpted curves collarbones, his slender neck, or those almond eyes, or his lips that he kept moist by licking them every 5 minutes when they interacted yesterday. No, it was most certainly something else.

He was dressed in a white button-up, dark pants and black shoes, much like Minseok’s attire.

‘I see you dressed the part,’ Minseok commented, the other man was momentarily stunned as he caught Minseok eying him up and down. He came up to him and the latter bowed.

‘My name is Lu Han, by the way. I never told you my name.’

‘For good reasons, Lu Han. I am Kim Minseok.’

Lu Han laughed a little awkwardly and rubbed his neck. He reached for his bag and took out a piece of paper.

Minseok accepted it. It was his CV. He scanned it to check for his general information. He should google the address and see if its legit.

‘Wait, you’re the same age as me?’ Minseok couldn’t judge considering his own youthful face, it almost felt like a relief finding another person blessed with your fountain of youth.

‘No way, you’re 29 years old? I felt so bad trying to rob a place of a 20-year-old.’

Minseok rolled his eyes.

They discussed Lu Han’s availability and concluded he could work Tuesday mornings and Saturdays. Certainly the latter would be useful, as the café had been gaining more customers in the weekend.

‘Sure. I’m sceptical about getting you on the job, but I considered your suggestion and I guess you can do some grunt work if you’re so desperate.’ Okay and maybe he wanted an excuse to learn more about this individual. He’d like to believe he is a good judge of character, despite all his friends telling him he’s a dumbass which has landed him in tricky situations before.

‘Wooh!’ Lu Han clapped his hands. ‘I’ll make you proud, Mr. Kim Minseok boss.’

On Saturday morning, Lu Han was already at the front door when Minseok arrived.

‘Morning, boss!’ He greeted cheerfully.

Minseok raised an eyebrow. He might be a morning person but he never understood how people could be so cheerful at 8 am. Fumbling with his keys, he unlocked the door and entered the code to shut off the alarm.

Lu Han stood idle while Minseok went through his usual routine. Once the first pot of filter coffee was sputtering awake and its fumes were filling up the café, Minseok turned towards Lu Han. The man was glancing at him, simpering.

‘What are you looking at?’

Lu Han shook his head. ‘Nothing, just waiting for a command!’

Minseok scoffed. ‘None of that. Let me show you around first.’ Luckily Lu Han wore the same outfit that had matched so well with the colours of Minseok’s uniform, as he didn’t have any employee clothing made yet. He handed him an apron and showed him around the back. The storage compartment was small, only a fridge with the baked goods he’d buy at one of the restaurant bakeries, and some storage for coffee beans and tea leaves.

‘Wow.’ Minseok could barely hear Lu Han as he walked over to all the pots. ‘Are these all different types of coffee?’

‘Well, different coffee beans. Do you know anything about coffee?’

‘Only that’s it’s delicious!’

Minseok made a mental note to teach him more about it if he ends up sticking around. For now, he ushered him to the closet door and grabbed the mob.

‘If you can start cleaning the floor, I usually have my first coffee at 30 so we start up slow.’

It was actually quite a nice arrangement. Lu Han was cleaning while Minseok started the coffee machines and did some administrative work. At 8.30, they shared some coffee and Lu Han returned to work not much after. Once the café opened, some customers came over and enjoyed their late mornings there. Lu Han kept himself busy well enough, sometimes standing idly in front of the bar watching Minseok work. A little unnerving… However, he proved himself useful in the early afternoon, helping clean the tables after customers left, putting the cups in the dish washer and helping keep the bar otherwise spotless.

At the end of the day, Lu Han looked physically drained. He took a seat when they waited for the last two customers to pay their drinks and leave as Minseok finished the last of his work. By the time he looked up again, Lu Han had his head leaning on his arms, crossed on the table. Minseok tapped his shoulder and he shook awake, straightening his back.

‘You can leave.’

‘Are we all done?’ He spotted the customer right away and glanced at Minseok.

‘It’s okay, I can lock up by myself.’

Luhan rose from his seat and went to the back, returning with his coat on and apron folded in his hand. He put it on the counter and gave a curt bow to Minseok. Gracious, if he didn’t turn halfway and hit his head against the edge of the cake display. Minseok winced from the noise.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked, but Lu Han shrugged it off and threw up a hand as he left.

Despite the now frequent work days Lu Han attended, either could not get comfortable with each other. Lu Han kept getting bruises from walking into things, while Minseok suddenly had a case of slippery hands, having broken the umpteenth cup.

It was a rainy Tuesday and the café was deserted in the early morning. Minseok had taught Lu Han how to make the most basic drinks, which rewarded itself with a fresh served cup every once in a while.

‘There you go, double shot americano.’

Minseok took a sip and thwarted his face.

‘How much water did you use?’

‘Too much?’ Lu Han asked with wide eyes.

Minseok nodded, but swatted Lu Han’s hand away when he reached to take the cup away from him.

‘It’s fine. Come take a seat, Lu Han.’

With all the chores already done for the day, they had ample time waiting for customers.

‘I know you said you’d like to work unpaid, but it has been a few weeks now and the weight you’re pulling in the café should be rewarded as such.’ Minseok had been thinking about it for a while now, but it seemed Lu Han had not, considering the gaping mouth look he was giving.

‘So, if you accept,’ Minseok pulled out a contract from the heap of papers, one he had drafted a week ago, ‘we can get it on paper right away.’

‘Really, Mins- Boss? I feel honoured.’

It wasn’t hard to believe when his eyes seemed to sparkle from the reflection of the overhanging light.

‘I can’t, though. I told you about the visa, right?’

‘Yeah I looked into that, it’s possible if you earn below a certain wage.’

Lu Han gasped, a smile spreading on his face. ‘Thank you.’

Not that Lu Han wasn’t working hard before, but after the contract offer, he put even more effort into his work.

Lu Han was cleaning the tables when the last customer left and Minseok locked the door. Minseok eyes lingered on Lu Han’s figure as he bent over the table, his legs angled and one hand on the table to hold himself up while the other scrubbed. His mouth got a little dry.

‘It seems you really like to see me work hard, don’t you?’ Lu Han turned his head to him, raising an eyebrow.

Minseok took quick steps towards the counter. ‘Of course, that’s what I pay you for.’ Did Lu Han interpret his looks as checking him out? Okay, maybe he was definitely checking him out. shot another glance at Lu Han. The man halted the movement of his hand for a moment, his lips turned into a smirk as he stared at Minseok through his lashes.

Minseok quickly glanced away and busied himself with the cash register. When he took deposit out of its casing to put into the locker, it hinged and by the force he pulled, the whole thing slipped out of his hand. The loud chaos of money clattered on the tiles below. Minseok cursed underneath his breath.

‘Tutut.’ Lu Han shook his fingers at him, who had in the span of a second appeared next to him. ‘I’m starting to think you’re actually as dumb as I am.’ He chuckled.

‘Shut up and help me, Lu Han.’

Both bent on the floor, Lu Han was still chuckling. Minseok couldn’t help but join him, his laughter was rather contagious.

‘You know, you can call me Han… If you want.’

‘Okay, Han.’

‘You’re pretty cute.’

Minseok felt his cheeks burn. He didn’t know why they started acting up, but the small space behind the counter suddenly felt a hundred degrees hotter than it did before. He lost the moment for a snarky comment back, so he pretended not to hear.

While Minseok liked to believe his employee wasn’t hitting on him, the next days convinced him otherwise. Lu Han gotten more handsy with Minseok, placing his hand on his shoulder or arm when he was in range while they chatted, and the worst of it was that Minseok caught himself leaning into the touch on more than one occasion. It was like something had poisoned their coffee with a love shot.

‘Shit, Han.’

Lu Han’s head shot up from where he had been diligently stocking the cold drinks in the display. ‘Pardon me?’

‘The wholesale delivery for milk won’t be delivered today and we’re almost out of milk.’ Even though the café had been running for a while now, Minseok couldn’t seen to find any good distributors to get them their supplies in time.

‘No worries, I can go grab us some at the nearby grocery shop.’ Lu Han shrugged. ‘Want me to go right away?’

Minseok bit his lip. ‘Okay, but hurry.’ He felt a slight hinge of dread. The nearby offices would be on their coffee break in a few minutes and he was not looking forward to the spree in his coffee shop without the very necessary full milk.

He had not returned before the first to-go-coffee customers came in. While some other customers were enjoying their stay at the tables, the majority were in a rush to get their caffeine fix before their break was over. The queue was starting to pile up and Minseok couldn’t keep up with the orders.

Like an angel in a brown apron, Lu Han appeared in the nick of time.

‘Han, you’re here, please come help behind the counter.’ They’d never worked behind the counter together, normally they could handle it on their own.

With a nod he scurried to the coffee machine and filled the tank with milk.

By the time the second customer was helped, Minseok wondered why they had never teamed up before. Wordlessly Han took the receipts Minseok had lined up and made the order promptly. Efficiently when needed, like making two cappuccinos at once, yet still diligent with more complicated orders like ice coffee or alternative orders like soy milk lattes. Sometimes they’d bump against each other when Minseok had to grab a slice of cake or a cold drink from the display, but with a firm hand Lu Han would grab his arm to stabilize themselves. A shared smile followed before they found themselves rushing to get the orders done again.

The fifteen minutes of madness ended with a sizzle of last customers rushing by. Minseok turned around, but was caught in a hug by his employee.

‘Heh? What is this for?’

‘For… Teamwork?’ Han answered. He gave him a look that Minseok couldn’t decipher, before his arms fell away from Minseok. ‘Coffee to celebrate?’

‘Americano, please.’ He said with a low voice. If he was honest with himself, he was giddy. He just had an awful way of hiding feelings, but he did enjoy the hug. Maybe a little too much. The rest of the afternoon was filled with this unspoken tension between them.

‘Han? Could you come here for a moment, please?’

Lu Han walked over, broom still in hand, to stand next to Minseok. ‘What’s up?’

‘Do you think I should order 3 bags of these brand of beans? They have a special offer to try them out in the shop, and their price is pretty decent for our more taste-refined coffee consumers.’ Minseok tapped a pen next to Han’s hand, giving him a tease by tapping it once on his hand. When he didn’t react, he clicked the pen and drew a little smiley on the back of his hand. Han’s hand lashed out and knocked the pen out of Minseok’s hand, then he placed his own hand in Minseok’s now empty hand.

‘I guess, I don’t know much about this. You’re the boss!’ He gave a little squeeze in his hand. He lingered nearby.

So maybe Minseok called him over so he could be near him. He licked his lips and Han mimicked the behaviour. Their faces were inching closer. Minseok felt a knot in his stomach, before he cut it and leaned into the other man, lips pressed against his. Han’s lips formed against his and parted.

Lu Han chuckled, the sound vibrating in Minseok’s ears from the close proximity.

‘What?’

‘Nothing.’ He pecked Minseok’s cheek. ‘I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.’

Before Minseok could find the words, Lu Han got up and excused himself to continue work. The rest of the days he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss, about Lu Han’s soft lips, or how much he wanted to brush his fingers through his hair and kiss him silly.

He wouldn’t get another time to get physically close to Lu Han until a week later.

‘Can I invite you to my home tonight?’ Han asked. It was the end of the day and they just locked up the shop.

Minseok accepted the invitation, which was met with Lu Han putting an arm around his shoulder, later sliding down until they were holding hands. Their palms were sweaty when they let go for Lu Han to unlock the door to his apartment. He lived in a small place, both in size and possessions.

‘Welcome to my humble abode.’ The hallway bled directly into the kitchen, adjacent from the small couch and coffee table resembling a living room. The bathroom and bedroom were hidden behind closed doors.

‘I really wanted a solo apartment, and this was all they had.’ He gave a half smile, perhaps reading the shock on Minseok’s face. ‘Apartments in Seoul are expensive.’

‘It’s... Cozy.’

‘Sure, it’s that what you want to call it.’ Han opened the refrigerator and fished out a half full bottle. ‘Want some wine?’

They settled onto the small two-seater with two full wine glasses on the small coffee table. The couch pointed to an empty white wall. Minseok turned his body to face Lu Han instead. They spent the evening chatting. Despite Han’s initial dubious invitation to his home, he didn’t pursue what Minseok had thought he invited him over for. Actually, all he did was talk, about the good and bad in his life, his life back in China, his life now here, how he’s struggling with his finances as the tuition fees are piling up. After midnight Minseok thought himself to fall asleep if he listened even longer.

‘I never knew you were such a chatty person, Han.’

Han suddenly fumbled with his glass, spilling the last bit of wine left on his lap. Thank Goodness they were drinking white.

Minseok was already up and came back with a wet towel he had spotted before in the kitchen.

‘I’m sorry, did I talk too much? I just… Wanted to tell you things.’

‘That’s okay, I like listening to you- your stories.’ He handed Han the towel and watched him clean his pants, then realizing he was actually intently looking at his crotch, he looked away.

Maybe he wasn’t convinced, because Han didn’t say much more afterwards.

‘I think I’ll head home now.’

Han glanced up, doe eyed with his mouth ajar as if surprised. ‘Oh-,’ he got up, ‘okay then.’

At the door Han grabbed Minseok’s arm and turned him around Before Minseok could register the man’s ‘sorry’ he whispered, he pressed his lips against him. It only lasted a moment as Minseok stumbled and fell into the other, his head bumping against his jaw.

Lu Han’s mouth drew away bloody, his lip torn. He cursed under his breath and they both collectively started laughing in the awkwardness that was their life.

‘Why can’t things ever go well with us?!’

‘That would be too easy.’ Minseok joked, staring intently at how Han sucked on his lip. He drew his thoughts out of the gutter. ‘Let’s try it again, shall we?’

The previous had sucked all bravado out of Han, and he stood stunned as Minseok bridged the gap and kissed him. It was only a small peck, the former’s lips wet.

‘Sleep tight, dummy.’ Minseok ruffled the man’s hair playfully, hoping to put him at ease.

The next time Lu Han came in for work, he was vigorous and undeterred from anything that went wrong. He worked at top speed and even showed a rude customer the door, something which he had never dared do before.

At the end of the day, Minseok went to the cash register when Han closed the door. Before he could unlock the cabin to get it out for the safe, Han came up behind him and locked him against it with his body.

‘Han?’ He glanced back at the man.

He grabbed something in front of Minseok. ‘What?’

‘You’re weird today.’ Minseok eyed him as the man stepped away and helped him get the cash out.

‘Am I?’ He wore a tentative smile.

‘Did you lose too much blood last night? Do you need CPR.’ Minseok leaned in and placed his hands over each other on Han’s chest, giving him a shove. The latter let himself be pushed, but took a step closer to Minseok.

‘Can we do last night’s kiss over? Without the blood?’

‘If you can manage.’ Minseok’s chuckles ceased when Han kissed him. His kiss was deep and desperate. He flicked his tongue out and licked across Minseok’s lips. He pulled away with a grin.

‘Well?’ He pushed Minseok against the counter, his hips pressing against him. One hand cupped his cheek, with his thumb smoothing over the skin.

‘So far so good.’ They made out for a good ten minutes, evident by the ache in Minseok’s butt from the harsh surface he leaned against. He broke the kiss and stared in awe at the result. Han’s lips were pink and moist, his eyes glazed.

‘Maybe you can invite me back to your home again?’

Han shook his head. ‘We still need to lock this place. Come to the back.’ He took Minseok’s hand and pulled him along to the storage room.

‘There is barely any space here.’

‘We can make it work.’ Han glanced at the newly arrived sacks of coffee beans. Maybe Han saw more potential in it than Minseok had originally initiated when he had asked for his advice on it.

‘Those are what I have to serve cu-,’ Han pulled a leg from underneath him and Minseok fell down, quickly followed by the former crouching down on top of him. He placed a finger on Minseok’s lips.

‘Loosen up, boss.’ Lips replaced his finger, kissing languidly. Han angled his hips with Minseok’s, testing the waters as he grinded down. The deep sigh Minseok released emboldened him with harsher thrusts.

‘What do you want, Minseok? Can I suck you?’

‘Not on the beans.’

Han pouted, then got to his knees and pulled Minseok’s bottom off the beans onto the hard floor.

Minseok shrugged. ‘Good enough, I suppose.’ He’d later complain about how his butt had to suffer this evening, but Han’s hands on his pants had priorities right now. Minseok lifted his hips and Han slid down his unbuttoned dress pants. Han flitted his hand underneath his white button up and lifted it to reveal his belly.

‘You’re so handsome.’ He muttered before he peppered his stomach with kisses. Minseok helped unbutton his shirt for better access. Han’s hands were everywhere, as were his lips, eagerly feeling up on the exposed skin. Later one hand brushed over his underwear, his erection prominent against the fabric.

It seemed an entirety before Han got bored of exploring his chest and directed his attention to Minseok’s nether regions. He slipped a hand underneath the elastics and stroked the length of his member, then stripped the underwear away with his other hand. He gave a few more tugs as he shifted on top of Minseok, fitting himself between his legs.

‘Tell me what feels good,’ Han said. He spat on Minseok’s erection before he took the tip in his mouth. The warm wetness made Minseok gasp, a moan escaping from him unannounced. Lu Han took him in deeper, his tongue licking around the surface. His movements suggested he played around, trying to find Minseok’s buttons to press.

Minseok guided Han’s hand underneath and brushed his fingers against his balls. ‘There, that’s nice.’ He gulped when Han mimicked the behaviour immediately, always the fast learner. He rested his own hands in Han’s hair, massaging his scalp while Han’s head bobbed to bring him pleasure. Like this, it didn’t take long for Minseok to climax, a long moan eliciting from him as Han sucked him through it.

His mind lulled back to reality after his high subdued, the reality of accepting a blowjob from his employee on a sack of coffee beans that will be served to his customers in the near future. Correction, a still horny employee, by the sight of it. Han laid down half on top of Minseok, kissing his jaw before kissing him on the mouth. He tasted less divine than he had before, the remnants of the coffee he had an hour ago replaced by the sticky, distinguished taste of his own cum.

‘Thank you.’ He propped himself up on his arm, one hand placed on Han’s side. ‘Can I return the favour?’

Han shrugged. ‘It’s getting late, you don’t have to.’

‘But that’s not fair, let me at least give you a hand.’

Han put his hand on Minseok’s hand. ‘It’s okay. I need an excuse to get you naked with me another time.’

‘You’re an idiot.’ Minseok chuckled. He would be looking forward to the excuse.


End file.
